


Happy Birthday Harry

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fears what happens when he finally has to tell his family about his Slytherin lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Harry

There was a freedom in the moment, it was the scary kind of freedom, when you are of age and you get to leave your parents house. Or the first time you get to pay your own bills, yes, it was freedom, you are an adult but it still bore some weight upon you that you might not be ready for. His hands shock sightly, as he watched them sitting together. They seemed so happy, perfect and safe. There was no danger at the moment, no risk of the pain and the anger. So why now stand here ready to bring something new to their world? That might break down their happy moment, they were so few these happy peaceful moments.

His lover's hand slipped into his and there was that smile, “Just tell them Potter.” It was whispered as his lover's lips rose in a smirk upon his ear. “Tell them where you go at night, tell them that you love a Slytherin, tell them who makes you scream...”

“Shut it Malfoy,” he mumbled, he didn't need to go over there, stand there while being hard. No, he needed a clear mind. His green eyes met the silver amused ones, “What if..”

“What if ? Wasn't it you that said you can't live your life in shadows? That you needed them? Wasn't it you that laughed at my plan at running away together to France? Wasn't it you that dragged me out of bed to be here two hours early? No bloody “What If”s Scar-head, do it.” Even as he spoke Harry moved forward just a little, he wished he could call Draco a git, but the blonde was right and it might risk no sex later.

All he could do was nod. Step one would be go over, step two, tell them he was queer, step three tell them that he was shagging a Slytherin, and step four? Maybe the hardest of them all. Tell them that he wasn't just shagging any Slytherin but Draco Malfoy. Some how he thought it might be easier just to go hide. Yet, Draco was right (not that he wanted to tell Malfoy that it would just go straight to his ego, which was needing to go on a diet any ways) he needed to do this. “You git... Wait here.” Oh, so he could call Draco a git, that felt better.

He heard Draco laugh low as he walked towards the group of people that had been come his family over the past seventeen and half years. Remus was looking good, he was sitting between the twins, Fred and George, both were wearing those silly grins that told him that Remus was in trouble. However he knew that his adopted Godfather could handle himself, perhaps they were a reminder for Remus of his past, his friends. Harry smiled just a tiny bit.

Seated around the table was almost all of the Weasleys, Molly was standing however leaning on Arthur as she gave orders, even here in the 3 Broom Sticks she seemed to rule over the dinner table. Ginny was sitting with Luna who was leaning on his ex-and-only-girlfriend laughing at something Neville had said. Neville had turned out to be something far more then anyone would of thought, he was far more sure of himself and well, he was, well, happy.

The only Weasley that was not there was Percy, perhaps it was better not to wallow in what he wished, for he wished that the Weasley could all be together, he knew how much it hurt Arthur and Molly to not have their son with them in times like this. Yes, the guilt that normally followed with those thoughts quickly came up and bit him on his back side. He frowned when did he stopped moving? Just standing here in the middle? With one more look back at Draco who was now sitting at the bar and was waving him towards the group once more.

It felt as if the room had gotten longer, as if there were far more people here now. He could do this, he could walk over there and tell them, he walked a few more steps before spotting Ron and Hermione, she was wearing Ron's sweater, and well, he had that smile that meant that he just got kissed. They all just looked so bloody happy, what if this upset them all? What if they couldn't take that he was gay? Or shagging Malfoy? What if.. what if.. So many “What If”s, they were all clogging his head once again.

“Oh, for the love of Merlin,” he heard behind him before Draco's hand once again fall into his and he was pulled towards his friends, before he could even get Draco's name out he was brought to the head of the table just to the right of Arthur. Everyone's eyes were on him, watching him, them.

“Harry?” Hermione asked her voice told him that she was ready to jump up and knock Draco in the nose if need be. Ron was about to stand up and most likely make a dash over the table.

“Po.. Harry and I have something to tell you all,” he looked at his friend's faces as Draco tugged him so that he was standing just in front of him. That was his lover, using him like a human shield so that his friends wouldn't cast an un-friendly spell at him, no they wouldn't not with Harry standing in the way.

“You see, well,” he started not sure even how to do this, how do you come out to your family? He saw Remus tilt his head, oh, dear god, could the wolf smell it? Did he smell it? What about that time he met Remus right after Draco had shag him silly? Shite! “I'm..”

“You're what Harry dear?” Molly asked him, her eyes were soft, but there was an edge to her voice, yes, she was the Mother bear that would slap down any that harmed her children and at the moment Draco has done that more then once, and now she thought he had done it again. .

“I'm que ..” It shouldn't be this hard, these people loved him and he shouldn't feel like he needed to run and hide. He turned and looked at his lover, oh, big mistake the blonde was smirking, the smirk that always went straight down to his cock.

“I'm sorry, Harry, I don' t believe we heard you,” Remus sounded amused by something, there was a laughing hint to his voice.

“Oh, for the love of Merlin, Potter, “ The blonde grabbed his shoulders and twisted him around, planting a kiss right on his lips. There was only about 3 seconds before he forgot that he was standing in front of his family, in the middle of a busy tavern. It was like all the other kisses Draco gave him, it touched something deep down inside of him and burned him almost right up, there was no blood in his head, it all went downwards, leaving him dizzy from pleasure, a soft moan left his lips and he pulled the blonde closer to him, yanking Malfoy to him as if he was air.

There was nothing else in the room. No other sounds, nothing by that one heated kiss that was the whole world, until he heard, heard the room again. There was someone swearing that sounded a lot like Ron, then there was someone yelling at Ron, it was the high pitched 'MUM!' that made Harry step back from the kiss, his lips felt raw, hot, he wasn't sure if he could remember how to speak, his lips had been retrained, they were now for kissing Draco.

“He's queer, gay, homosexual, he likes to shag boys, get fucked until he can't move, likes to fuck until he passes out on top of them. To suck their cocks until he turns blue,” Harry turned his eyes to his family then back to Draco his face mirror the shock that played across everyone else's face but Remus'. “There more, there aren't any boys, just one Slytherin. One man who makes him scream, who he loves, and loves him. Me. Got that?,” there were a few nods “Alright then.” Draco pulled Harry's hand to where there was a free chair at the table right next to Arthur and sat right down pulling Harry into his lap because there was no other chair. “Lets eat then.”

The table was quiet, Hermione who was holding Ron back from hitting Draco, the rest of the Weasleys just seemed to look at Draco as if he lost his mind, as if this was some kind of joke. Harry sat there waiting for some kind of yelling, Harry closed his eyes, he listened waiting, but there was no yelling, but it wasn't quiet either, no someone was laughing.

“ 'Bout time boys,” Remus said lifting his glass to the both of them, he laughed hard. “That's right Molly, I do believe it's time we ordered don't you?” he said slyly, “The children do look like they need a bite of something.” The wolf grinned flashing his teeth as if it was a joke.

“Too right Remus,” Molly said casting a glance at the boys, “Harry get out of Draco's lap, Fred go get another chair..” She slip right back into her role as everyone's mother calling for Tom to come over and take their order. Everything seemed to become normal again and Harry was given a chair to sit down next to his lover, he felt something lift from his shoulders.

“Told you so Potter.” said the smirking Malfoy as he leaned over to his lover, Harry sighed. Draco's ego wasn't ever going to go on that diet was it? He might as well learn to live with it, because there will be moments when even Draco is right. This time however, Harry was very happy he was.

Not that he was going to tell him that.


End file.
